Forbidden
by cruderabelica
Summary: Hanya dengan mendengar suaramu, organ-organ di dalam tubuhku seakan bergejolak dan bergerak secara refleks. Aku yang selalu haus akan sentuhanmu, apapun kulakukan agar kau tetap di sisiku. Aku tidak akan peduli meskipun ini hubungan terlarang, karena aku mencintaimu lebih dari pasangan normal lainnya. HARD WARNING : maleSAKURA, YAOI, VERY OOC, SasuSaku, SakuHina, M for safety


Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela yang tidak ditutupi oleh gorden. Memaksaku untuk membuka mata dengan silaunya—meneriakkan bahwa ini sudah saat untuk bangun. Merasa terganggu oleh itu, aku menarik selimut lebih ke atas dari posisi semula, mencoba menyamankan diri sebisa dan selama mungkin di atas tempat tidur. Jujur saja, aku enggan untuk bangkit. Sendi-sendiku terasa mau lepas, aku butuh istirahat lebih!

"_Ohayou, __Sasu-__chan." _

Kepalaku disentuh lembut bersamaan dengan datangnya suara yang meneduhkan itu. Menyadari siapa itu, aku tersentak, dengan _refleks _membuka selimut yang menutupi hampir sebagian kepalaku, entah kenapa lelah dan kantukku seolah menguap seketika di udara.

Bola mataku menangkap sosok lelaki berambut merah muda dengan tubuh hanya terbalut celana _jeans_—sehingga memperlihatkan otot perutnya yang tercetak sempurna, menyadari aku memperhatikannya dengan wajah aneh khas bangun tidur, ia terkekeh pelan.

"Bangun, pemalas." Ia menjentik keningku cukup keras. Aku menatapnya dengan _deathglare_ andalanku yang aku tau jelas tidak pernah akan mampan untuknya.

"Oh… Ayolah kau tampak jelek sekali." Ia memiringkan kepala, lalu menjilat bibirku sesaat sebelum menyatukan bibir kami. Kurasakan ia melumatnya pelan, menekan kepala belakangku dengan tangannya, aku membalas—tentu saja! Kecupan yang awalnya lembut itu perlahan berubah menjadi liar, aku membuka bibirku dan tidak perlu untuk menunggu lama, aku sudah merasakan lidahnya mengobrak-abrik dan bergumul dengan lidahku. Ia menggigit bibir bawahku pelan, yang hanya kurespon dengan lenguhan kecil. Tetesan-tetesan saliva mulai berjatuhan dari sudut-sudut bibir kami, mengikuti arah gravitasi. _Morning kiss,_ eh? Tidak buruk sama sekali untuk mengawali hari.

Merasa pasokan udaranya semakin menipis, dengan cepat ia memisahkan diri denganku secara sepihak, membuat jarak antara kami, yang hanya ditatap kecewa olehku. Dia mengatur deru nafasnya yang terdengar memburu. Menyadari tatapanku, ia hanya nyegir tidak berdosa. Lalu mengecup bibirku lagi—kali ini hanya sekejap—yang aku anggap sebagai ciuman minta maaf? Entahlah. Mungkin seperti itu.

"Cepatlah mandi, kau bau! Aku menunggumu di bawah." Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu dan tidak memberi satu kesempatan pun padaku untuk berbicara, ia bangkit, mengambil sehelai baju di dalam lemari pakaianku, memakainya asal, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

.

Aku menghela nafas kesal. Lagi-lagi seperti ini! Umpatan-umpatan mulai terucap dari bibirku ketika aku menatap cermin kamar mandi. Bekas gigitan yang kini sudah memerah bahkan— membiru tercetak jelas di area tubuhku terutama leher dan sekitar paha. Ck, dia selalu membuatku repot saat sesudah kami melakukan hubungan intim. Aku mengacak rambut ravenku, memutar otak untuk menyembunyikan tanda ini.

Oh! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Dan lelaki berambut merah muda tadi bernama Haruno Sakura. Puffth! Namanya memang _khas_ cewek sekali kan? Tenang saja, aku juga sulit menahan tawaku ketika ia memperkenalkan diri pada pertemuan pertama kami dulu. Mungkin karena ia memiliki wajah -yang tidak pernah aku sangkal- manis? Tapi tunggu! Jangan mengira dia sejenis banci ataupun seperti hal negatif yang ada di benak kalian itu! Dia memiliki aroma meskulin khas lelaki yang memabukkan. Berani kujamin seratus persen pria tulen. Sakura juga memiliki pribadi yang hangat dan penuh dengan kejutan, membuatku selalu haus akan sentuhannya. Ah, siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki pendamping hidup seperti itu?

Menanyakan apa statusku dengan dia? Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak begitu tau jelas. Mungkin bisa dibilang kekasih… atau selingkuhan? Satu-satunya yang aku tau mengenai posisiku dengannya adalah bahwa aku seorang _uke_ dia. Haha. Kalian menanyakan jenis kelaminku? Aku lelaki! Mulai bingung? Baiklah… Kujelaskan perlahan-lahan. Dia—Haruno Sakura sudah memiliki istri sekitar lima bulan yang lalu, jangan kira atas dasar cinta! Dia hanya dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya dengan alasan bisnis. Awalnya aku keberatan dengan keputusan itu, namun perlahan-lahan aku mulai terbiasa berkat kesabaran dan bukti cinta Sakura. Untuk dia, aku berani percaya. Dan, uhh… lihatlah, kata-kataku menjadi seperti pemeran utama lelaki banci di drama yang sangat menjijikkan.

Aku tau, sangat tau bahwa hubungan yang kami lakukan ini tidak sehat. Hubungan yang ditentang oleh masyarakat, agama, oh… atau apapun aku tidak peduli, selama dia ada disisiku. Terkadang aku terpikir akan istrinya yang bernama Haruno Hinata itu, apakah ia juga diperlakukan sama sepertiku? Aku tidak menyukai istrinya, ralat! Aku membencinya. **Sangat.**

Tidak pernah kulupakan ketika ia bersama Sakura datang ke apartemenku membawa undangan pernikahan mereka dan dengan suara lembut malu-malu—yang terdengar seperti mengejek di telingaku dan berhasil membuat diriku panas. _"Datang ya Sasuke-san. Kami akan menikah!"_

Rasanya aku ingin mencakar wajahnya yang sangat malas aku akui mulus itu.

Tidak bisa disalahkan juga sih, dia tidak tau bahwa aku menjalin hubungan dengan suaminya. Dia hanya mengetahui bahwa kami berdua ini sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Aku jadi penasaran melihat bentuk wajahnya ketika mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sakura. Aku menyeringai membayangkan beberapa ekspresi terkejut nan tololnya, tapi itu tidak mungkin! Sakura pasti akan marah besar denganku dan meninggalkanku. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Aku tidak ingin hubungan ini kandas seperti itu saja, ditambah lagi kami melakukannya secara tersembunyi, tak ada seorang pun yang tau kecuali kami berdua dan Tuhan—jika ia memang benar ada.

Yang menjadi tanda tanya bagiku adalah mengapa hubungan kami harus disembunyikan? Kami lebih dulu menjalin hubungan kasih dibandingkan dengan perjodohan bodoh itu. Aku mulai berpikir, apakah Sakura malu dengan hubungan kami? Dan kalau jika ditilik ulang, Sakura memang seperti benar mencintai Hinata, mengingat kedekatan mereka berdua di bangku kuliah, aku pernah mendengar rumor bahwa mereka berpacaran. Bahkan, kehadiran yang pertama Hinata di tengah kami mampu membuat hubungan ini retak sesaat.

Hinata memang adalah perempuan idaman di kampus kami. Dengan otak yang encer dan pribadi yang kata orang; santun. Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta? Apalagi perempuan itu sudah hadir di samping Sakura sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, ditambah dengan perjodohan. Mungkinkah ia bisa membuat Sakura berpaling dariku? Aku harus waspada dengan wanita ini jika aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura.

Tapi… hei! Jangan berpikiran jelek kan? Lagipula Sakura itu seorang _gay_. Tidak mungkin ia tertarik pada perempuan, secantik atau sehebat apapun dia. Dan juga Sakura pernah berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, cincin kawinnya juga tidak pernah tersemat di jari tangannya. Jadi itu mustahil. Iya… 'kan? Otakku juga tidak kalah encer dari Hinata. Entah mengapa memikirkan ini membuatku pening. Aku membasuh wajahku dengan air. _'Tidak mungkin itu terjadi'_. Aku mengulang kata-kata itu yang seolah mantra dan bergulir perlahan berubah bentuk menjadi doa. Aku melirik jam yang digantung di dinding kamar mandi.

Sudah lima belas menit sejak dia berlalu dari kamarku, baiklah, sepertinya aku harus bergegas sebelum dia meninggalkanku di bawah.

_Bolehkah aku berharap akan sesuatu yang…_

_**FORBIDDEN**_

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

HARD WARNING : maleSAKURA, YAOI, Don't Like Don't Read!, Typo(s), VERY OOC

Chapter One : Prolog

.

.

TBC

Saya tidak tau kesurupan apa sehingga berani membuat fic seperti ini, tolong jangan bunuh saya! Ini akibat dari fujoshi saya kumat! Berhubung saya tidak terlalu suka sasunaru, dan pecinta sejati sasusaku… dan JRENG! Jadilah fic aneh ini -_-

Saya tau… Sasuke OOC banget, tapi saya pengen liatin aja berapa besar dan pengorbanan untuknya nanti! Soalnya di _canon_ saya rasa Sakura sudah cukup menderita, dan sekarang giliranmu! #tunjukSasuke #dichidori. Oke, saya butuh dukungan banget untuk melanjutkan fic yang _**sangat tidak biasa ini**_, jadi… lanjut atau delete?


End file.
